


1/9/18

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, References to Christianity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: January 9, 2018; the ninth book of the Bible; 1 Samuel 18...





	1/9/18

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t sure I was going to post this... just a little something I wrote fairly quickly.

He liked to leave his shoes at the door. He liked to put his shoes in the closet. He liked to hang his jacket on the rack, while he preferred to throw his jacket on the back of the chair. He preferred to stay up late. He preferred to rise early. 

As much as they were like sun and moon, anyone would know they couldn’t possibly be anymore alike. They were assimilated, joined by a mark and their hearts. His impulse was complimented by his level-head. His witt was the fuel to the other’s sass. But their smiles, their smiles, were atoned to one another, much like their eyes. The very pairs of eyes that only gazed at one another so lovingly like the other hung the stars and moon as gifts and created the world for the other to rule with himself faithfully by his other’s side. 

He preferred showing off who was his. He preferred saving affection for the appropriate time. He was the quiet jealous type, while he was the possessive jealous type whose PDA rules went out the window when eyes lingered a little too long. 

He would annihilate the very soul of who wounded his lover. He would obliterate the very ground the soul who hurt his other half walked on. 

They were so much alike. They both blamed themselves when the other half of their conjoined soul was hurt. They would escape to the roof and find ways of punishment. Yet, the other always chased and reminded him that it was not his fault. He would never be at fault. 

He enjoyed an up and close, personal fight. He enjoyed the distance and the satisfaction of not seeing your demise coming. Either way, the poor soul on the other side of the duo would wish to be anybody else at the moment. 

He preferred to hide his face in the crock of his other’s neck. He preferred sanctuary in the other’s hair. He loved to wake him up with kisses on the shoulder. He loved to wake him with kisses on the forehead. He preferred the subtle touches in the heat of the night. He preferred looking his other in the eyes in the heat of the night. 

He liked wrap his arms around the other’s waist to secure him from the world, leaving no possible opening of attack on their bond. He liked to shield the heart of his other by wrapping his arms around his other’s back. 

He liked to caress the stubble on his face, while he liked to caress the tender skin underneath his eyes. Yet they both love to trace the skin of one another lips day or not, much like they knew the marks of their bodies. They knew the blueprint of their being. 

So, as David had declared Jonathan his and Jonathan declared the same to David in 1 Samuel Chapter 18, they did the same. Similar to their parabatai union, they declared Holy Matrimony to one another on January 9, 2018.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you tell which of the boys I was referring to with every difference? 
> 
> IN NO WAY AM I INSINUATING THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN JONATHAN AND DAVID IN THE BIBLE IS HOMOSEXUAL! 
> 
> I ONLY used the biblical dynamic of the duo that inspired ONLY the brother-in-arms parabatai bond Jace and Alec have in the books/movie/tv show. Thank you!


End file.
